


Honorable as Daddy Fire Lord

by EvilQueenMarika



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dad!ko, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Mom!tara, Steambabies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueenMarika/pseuds/EvilQueenMarika
Summary: What on earth did their youngest son do, for Katara to be so furious with Zuko? Haircut issues ahead!





	Honorable as Daddy Fire Lord

Fire Lady Katara bolted the Fire Lord Zuko’s study like an angry tigerdillo. The Fire Lord was very much surprised given how sweet and devoted he was to her last night and early this morning. What on earth was Katara so mad about? Was it the way he breathe? Was it his robes? Was it something he did 2 weeks ago? A month ago? Was it something he had forgotten - their anniversary? their children’s birthday? the turtleducks’ birthday? Had she found out those silly (borderline dangerous) things he did with the kids way back? Zuko tried his best to figure out on his own, but poof! Nothing! He was stuck in his study the whole morning catching up with the work he ditched to celebrate their first-born’s birthday. Was she angry at him because he was reading and signing papers?

“You! Argh! You! You are really your son’s father! I can’t - argh!” Katara angrily paced, only looking at him to say some incomprehensible phrases.

“Ka-” but before Zuko could even finish, Katara gave him an angry look and banged the door close as she went out.

Zuko simply blinked. What the hell just happened?!

“Another grandchild soon?” Iroh joked as he laid another mountain of papers on Zuko’s desk - some were praises, some were complaints, some were budget revisions for repairs, but to put it simply, this pile was about his children, all their greatness and troubles.

Zuko just blinked not knowing how to react or what to react at his uncle’s comment. He adores his wife so much. Children are such a blessing. But having to deal with bloody pregnancy mood swings, and adding another bunch to their cute bouncing wrecking kids, is something, oh Agni, Tui & La, bless this man’s soul. 

* * *

 

By the time Zuko was done with all the Fire Lord papers, dinner was long over. The children, and even Katara was probably asleep. Nonetheless, he still went to the children’s bedrooms to check on them and kiss them goodnight.

His eldest daughter and son were already in deep sleep, to his surprise, his youngest son was still awake, having a monologue in front of the mirror.

“I am Kai, Prince of the Fire Nation, son of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara! I will never turn my back on the people who need me! ” Kai who was only four, honorably said and swung the play knife his Uncle Sokka gifted him. It brought a proud smile on Zuko’s face.  _Indeed, he is his son’s father._  He laughed, remembering the time when he had the same hair as his youngest son right now, back when he was still chasing their mother, or rather the Avatar. No wonder, Katara was so furious. For her that mostly bald, with some weird ponytail hairstyle of his was definitely the silliest thing he did in his life, at least before he met her. A part of himself agrees with his wife, but the proud dad in him, simply applauded.

Kai was surprised when someone applauded him. Seeing that it was their father, joy spread across his face. He ran to Zuko and jumped at him.

“Daddy! Daddy look! I had the same hair cut as yours! Do you like it? Mommy doesn’t seem to like it though. But how could she not like it when it is the hairstyle of the greatest and most honorable princes?!”

“Mommy will come around moonpeach. Don’t worry. She’s proud of you as I am.”

“Really?”

“Of course! Mommy loves all of you regardless of your haircut.”

“Okay, if you say so dad…dy… Goo… Night…,” Kai’s eyelids started falling despite his efforts to keep his eyes open. He must have spent his energy’s last reserve waiting for his father.

“Now, sleep moonpeach. A good night rest is needed to be the great and honorable prince you dream of,” Zuko kissed Kai’s forhead and tucked him to sleep.

* * *

 

Katara was already on bed by the time Zuko arrived.  She seemed sound asleep but Zuko knew that she was moving around more than usual, like her body knew something missing. Completely different when they go to bed together, Katara was like a koalabear hugging her warm comfty tree branch.

He laughed at the thought:  _Even in our sleep we crave to be next each other._

After a quick bath and change of clothes, Zuko settled beside his wife. He hugged her from behind and his face rested on the curve of her shoulders.

“No wonder you were furious this morning. You hated that hairstyle of mine” Zuko whispered.

“I want to rip awful pony tail but Kai kept on saying that he’ll be a great prince like his dad. He admires you so much,” Katara sleepily replied. Zuko knew she was proud but he also felt the slight jealousy that laced his wife’s words

“Come on dear wife, there’s no need to be jealous. Kai might admire daddy so much, but he’s compassionate just like you, and besides, what on earth are we going to do without mommy?” Zuko unconsciously kissed Katara’s neck.

“Alright. Alright. But you can’t stop me from getting some hair growers for Kai,” Katara gave a light chuckle. 

“Sure, I’ll warn everyone in the palace not to cut any of our kids’ hair without our approval.” Zuko added.

“That would be great… Zuko?” This time Katara turned around and caressed her husband’s face.

“What is it Katara?” Zuko knew that lingering look from his wife. What bomb is she going to drop this time?

“Well… I haven’t had my monthly visitor. It should have come 3 weeks ago…” Katara started off. She looked for Zuko’s face for any reaction but it hasn’t sank in to him yet what she was trying to say.

“I haven’t visited to healers yet, so it’s hard to say anything yet.” 

What a way for the universe to play with him. Uncle was just joking earlier about having another grandchild, and now, the possibility exists.

“Do you want me to come with you tomorrow?”

“Yes please. Thank you and I love you,” Katara nuzzled her face at Zuko’s chest as she hugged him tighter.

“Anything for you my love. Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: Whoooo!!!! Long time, no write! Hope you enjoyed! Also posted in ffn under yuuki13


End file.
